1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home electrical outlets remote from a wall outlet and particularly to an electricity distribution unit having a plurality of duplex receptacles powered from a single outlet. Specifically, the invention discloses a special electric convenience outlet unit which includes the particular combination of both normally energized outlet for powering appliances requiring constant power and switch controlled outlets for selectively energizing appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous devices and methods for distributing electricity in the home to locations remote from permanently installed, conventional wall outlets. Over the years, through methods ranging from the simple extension cord to the relatively recent RF and ultrasonic remote control units, prior art devices have attempted to simplify the connection to and controllable switching "ON" and "OFF" of electrical appliances such as lamps, radios, televisions, etc.
Representative of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,624 to Askerneese which reveals a multiple outlet, controllable electrical extension device having means for independently switching a plurality of electrical appliances from a remote location.
A somewhat more complicated electrical outlet and lighting assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,469 to Hanson. In Hanson, a rigid, preassembled device is disclosed which provides both lighting and electrical outlets to a work area, including provisions for selectively energizing various groupings of the outlets.
A still further prior art teaching is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,349 to Meyer which includes a console having switched electrical outlets, oxygen outlets, etc., for use in a hospital room.